1. Field
Some example embodiments may relate to devices and/or methods of measuring battery time remaining. Some example embodiments may relate to devices and/or methods of measuring battery time remaining by estimating the amount of charge in batteries.
2. Description of Related Art
Mobile electronic devices such as a cellular phone, a notebook computer, a portable game machine, an e-book terminal, and so on may be powered by a battery. Also, an electric vehicle using a battery engine operated by electrical energy from a battery may be becoming more common. In general, since a battery stores a limited amount of charge, it may supply power during the limited period of time.
If a battery is discharged, a mobile electronic device and an electric vehicle may not operate. If a battery is over-discharged, a life of the battery may be shortened. Thus, the mobile electronic device and the electric vehicle may measure a battery time remaining in real time to display a measured result to a user. The user may check the battery time remaining, use functions of the device selectively according to the battery time remaining, or charge the battery. Thus, it is required a technique of measuring a battery time remaining as accurately as possible. In particular, since an electric vehicle uses power of a battery, it is very important to measure a battery time remaining as accurately as possible.